


Выбор

by DFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, Draco Malfoy as Julian Albert, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: История поиска и обретения философского камня
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Savitar (The Flash TV 2014), Julian Albert/Savitar
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Выбор

— Все так и есть, — легко соглашается он. — Я — доктор Алхимия.

Он облизывает губы и стаскивает с себя телепатический шлем. Местный аналог легилименции оставляет после себя во рту металлическое послевкусие и щекочущее чувство в мозгу. 

Мониторы в Стар Лабс мигают, лица становятся похожими на безжизненные маски. Пять пар глаз смотрят с совершенно одинаковым выражением.

Ему нужно придумать все с самого начала. Включая собственное имя и погибшую сестру.

Сестру, правда, он бесстыдно тащит у Дамблдора — как и его последующие терзания. Благо сочинение Батильды Бэгшот усвоено с юности едва ли не наизусть. Хотя чем еще оставалось заниматься, когда твой отец в Азкабане, а ты сам проводишь дни в ожидании ареста? 

С Африкой — проще всего. Стоит заменить Африку Индией — и вот, пожалуйста, Индиана Джонс и смертельно опасное сокровище. Такие истории нравятся мальчишкам всех возрастов и всех родов занятий: от чокнутого изобретателя, сильно смахивающего на сквиба, до капитана полицейского департамента — самого магловского магла из всех, что до сих пор встречались.

Разинув рты, они внимают истории поиска философского камня — и встречи с Савитаром, конечно. Рассказчик — следуя неписаным законам жанра, — должен выглядеть в ней истинным героем. Индия же легко превращается в страну не просто сказочную, но легендарную, а сами поиски едва ли уступают приключениям каких-нибудь чокнутых братьев из старых сказок.

***

Правда же, как водится, сера и неприглядна.

Белому туристу нечего делать в таких местах, где за многомесячной засухой по пятам следуют голод, лихорадки и гражданская война.

Но он не турист, и потому приходится спать с «береттой» под подушкой — не факт, что при очередной смене правительства его не пристрелят, как бродячего пса. Просто потому, что он подозрительный белый с британским акцентом и без паспорта, а еще потому, что предыдущий великий и ужасный диктатор на пару недель отчего-то возомнил себя его другом. 

Ему приходится дружить с диктаторами и делать вид, что пистолет необходим. Он и правда необходим, если рассуждать здраво: на всех Аваду не используешь, хотя он и не стал бы уже плакать в туалете Плаксы Миртл над приказом убить директора школы. 

Его не любят: за высокомерие, за то, что фамильный перстень на пальце стоит дороже всего очередного государства со всеми потрохами его жителей. Перстень он не снимает из принципа, хотя и понимает, что это глупо.

Его побаиваются за то, что он умеет исчезать никуда и появляться ниоткуда.

Его ненавидят, но любовь ему не нужна — только чертов воскрешающий камень, который маглы называют философским, путая мягкое с теплым.

На то они и маглы.

Впрочем, в тех местах, где банка содовой стоит дороже человеческой жизни, разница между алхимией и магией, между магами и маглами чертовски истончается. 

Потому он совсем не удивлен, когда дверь лучшей комнаты лучшего, но от этого не менее паршивого, отеля вылетает из петель с одного удара. Он ждет этого уже сутки и думает, что дружба с очередным диктатором не за горами. Как раз после того, как великий и ужасный поймет: даже вооруженные до зубов головорезы через пару минут разговора с этим странным белым превращаются в безобидных котят. Если по правде, Аваду он не любит так же сильно, как и в школьные годы.

На пороге, однако, вовсе не головорезы.

Парень — тоже белый, почти одного с Драко возраста, левая половина лица изуродована ожогом, правая улыбается. И эта половина улыбки сходу чем-то неуловимо и раздражающе напоминает Поттера.

— Я слышал, ты ищешь Камень.

Отпираться бессмысленно, и Драко лениво пожимает плечами.

— Допустим. И что с того?

***

Спустя полбутылки самого лучшего из найденных, но все равно паршивого виски в баре отеля парень говорит:

— Я знаю, где он.

Легкий американский акцент звучит почти родным после здешнего щелканья и пришептывания. Парень смотрит на Драко в упор — тяжело и пристально, словно пытается прочитать его мысли.

Драко приподнимает бровь.

— И где же?

— Недалеко. В надежном месте. 

Несмотря на простодушное признание, магл вовсе не так прост. Осторожное прощупывание его разума ничего не дает: перед Драко пустота, словно кто-то стер личность сидящего напротив ластиком. Либо у парня мощный магический щит, и тогда он никакой не магл, либо он и в самом деле — чистый лист, табула, мать ее, раса, на которой любой может начертать свои письмена. Весьма соблазнительно. Драко знает, что так не бывает. 

Его случайный собутыльник, только что совершивший самоубийственное признание, — явно не маг, но и не магл тоже.

— А ты забавный, — говорит Драко и ловит себя на том, что уже несколько безумно долгих секунд пялится на его губы: темные, твердо, четко очерченные, словно нарисованные. Такие бывают у супергероев в магловских комиксах: кроме дрянного алкоголя, который Драко долго и тщетно дистиллирует очищающим, в отелях, где он останавливается, почему-то всегда полно этих размалеванных книжек: с виду вроде бы детских, но со взрослым содержанием. Маглы все-таки очень странные.

Парень снова улыбается, и теперь его обожженное лицо кажется даже привлекательным. Перед глазами Драко вдруг без всякой легилименции возникает картинка, соблазнительная и чертовски развратная. 

— К тебе или ко мне? — спрашивает магл.

***

Их секс — быстрый, бурный и громкий. Такой, что соседи справа начинают стучать в хлипкую перегородку, а соседи слева осыпают отборнейшими ругательствами на трех языках. Один из них — ломанный английский, но проклятия звучат совсем без акцента.

— Меня зовут Барри, — говорит парень, когда они, потные, тяжело дышащие, наконец, разлепляют объятия. — А тебя?

Драко пожимает плечами:

— Дрейк.

Сводить с маглом близкое знакомство не входит в его планы. А вопрос, вертящийся на языке, не имеет смысла: с информацией такого рода никто не расстается добровольно. 

Драко закрывает глаза, притворяясь спящим, и как бы невзначай опускает руку вниз. Там, под скрученной простыней и слежавшимся матрасом, его палочка.

— Доброй ночи, Дрейк, — беспечно и приветливо говорит магл.

Шум вентилятора сливается со звоном в ушах. Драко открывает глаза — и обнаруживает две вещи: что он все-таки заснул и что его палочку вертит в руках сидящий на краю постели магл.

— Отдай, — требует Драко, проклиная себя за неосторожность. 

— Эту хреновину? — недоумевает магл. — Она такая ценная?

— Отдай, — повторяет Драко и добавляет чуть слышно: — Акцио, палочка.

Следующим будет Империус. А потом — Авада. И даже если местные авроры внезапно очнутся от летаргии — магл все равно не жилец. А Драко уже столько всего нарушил и преступил, что наработал, наверное, не на один пожизненный срок. 

Вот только дальше все идет не по плану: магл делает едва уловимое движение рукой — и палочка вновь у него.

Драко выхватывает пистолет — не успевая удивиться тому факту, что странный магл забрал палочку, но не тронул оружие. Удивляться некогда — и Драко стреляет почти в упор.

Магл подается назад и немного в сторону и раскрывает ладонь. Время для Драко постепенно замедляется, а потом и вовсе останавливается, скрежетнув рессорами, словно Хогвартс-экспресс у платформы. На ладони магла лежит пуля.

— Хочешь разрядить в меня всю обойму? — магл весело скалится, а Драко впервые с того самого момента, как огромная змея на его глазах сожрала мисс Бербидж, чувствует леденящий душу ужас. 

И злость.

Он стреляет снова — в этот раз пуля разбивает окно. Магл смеется, а в соседних комнатах поднимается крик и топот.

Драко стреляет в третий раз — в стенку, потому что соседи слишком уж расшумелись. И вот уже им высаживают многострадальную дверь.

— Откройте, полиция! Мистер Мэлфи, откройте!

Дверь рискует вылететь второй раз за день, когда магл хватает его за руку:

— Держись, Дрейк, немного потрясет.

***

Трясет, однако, так, что Драко думает: его разложили на атомы и сложили снова. Тело похоже на дешевый пудинг и точно так же дрожит и норовит растечься от соприкосновения с любой поверхностью. Драко никак не может унять эту дрожь, он не в состоянии даже сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы понять, куда его вытащил этот чертов магл. Магл ли?

— Это ап… Аппарр… Аппарация? — выговорить знакомое слово удается не с первого раза, зубы стучат, а в голове звенящая, гулкая, колокольная пустота.

— Что? — удивляется магл. — Смешное слово. 

— Кто... ты? — Драко вдруг становится очень холодно, он обхватывает себя руками и вспоминает: пистолет вместе со всеми его вещами остался в чертовой гостинице. Это не такая уж проблема — если добыть палочку. Но все становится куда сложнее, если палочка у этого странного магла. Или не магла? Как же его зовут? Драко никак не может вспомнить. 

— Меня зовут по-разному, — отвечает магл, словно прочитав его мысли, и неуловимо преображается. — Я — Барри Аллен, или же — просто Флэш, или же — Савитар, бог скорости.

— Бог? — фыркает Драко. Только богов ему и не хватало. Для полного комплекта.

Магл скалит в супергеройской улыбке белоснежные зубы. Свет от яркой крутобокой африканской луны падает сбоку, и правая, изуродованная половина лица в тени, отчего он еще больше становится похожим на Поттера — того Поттера, которого Драко будет помнить всю жизнь.

Того, для которого он ищет воскрешающий камень, потерянный якобы в Таинственном лесу. У Драко ушло очень много времени и усилий, чтобы выяснить, что произошло с чертовым камнем на самом деле. И еще столько же он колесил по Африке, заглядывая в каждую сраную дыру. 

Камня нет нигде. 

— Для тебя — просто Савитар. Или Барри.

Драко хмурится. Картинно вздыхает. Зрение наконец возвращается к нему, и теперь можно понять: они на крыше соседнего с отелем здания. 

— Чего ты хочешь, Савитар-или-Барри? — спрашивает Драко, повысив голос. Улица становится такой светлой, словно украшена к Рождеству: очередная полицейская машина подъезжает к отелю. Драко пытается перекричать ее сирену.

Со всеми этими Избранными, полубогами, богами и прочими Владыками смерти — все всегда заканчивается одинаково. 

Савитар небрежно вертит его палочку между пальцев, а потом отбрасывает в сторону. Кувыркнувшись, она останавливается на самом краю крыши.

Драко протягивает руку и усмехается — этот-как-его-там-Савитар применяет старый как мир, дешевый, но эффектный трюк. Но он понятия не имеет, с кем связался.

— Акцио палочка. Импе…

— Стой, — бог скорости опережает его на доли секунды, перехватывая руку с палочкой. Драко снова не успевает заметить, как тот оказался рядом. — Ты, может быть, и сможешь что-то со мной сделать, может, даже убить. Но как ты тогда узнаешь, где Камень?

Драко кривится и повторяет вопрос:

— Чего ты хочешь?

Все имеет свою цену — любое благодеяние и зло. Савитар смеется — открыто и весело, совсем как Поттер в лучшие времена.

— Твою силу и твои умения. Но сначала — тебя. Снова.

Драко соглашается, неожиданно для себя самого.

***

Всю следующую неделю они трахаются как кролики, до черных мушек и фестралов перед глазами.

А когда на седьмой день выбираются из снятой Савитаром конуры, город преобразился до неузнаваемости. На улицах бронетранспортеры. Блок-посты на каждом шагу. Солдаты стреляют без предупреждения, стоит кому-то из прохожих побежать. Некоторые все же бегут, на ходу срывая с себя остатки военной формы — другого цвета. Тех, кто разделся до белья, убивают сразу.

Один из таких несчастных падает в нескольких ярдах от места, где укрылись они с Савитаром. Лужа крови медленно растекается под его головой, а руки раскинуты так, словно он пытался плыть. 

— Нужно уносить ноги, — кривится Драко. 

Еще одна автоматная очередь стрекочет совсем рядом, за углом. На голову сыплется штукатурка и мелкая каменная крошка, вынуждая сильнее вжиматься в серый, мягкий от жары асфальт.

— Только сначала заберу Камень. 

Только пять минут назад Драко узнал: все это время артефакт был у него буквально под носом, в здешнем музее — маглы считали его осколком древнего метеорита и хранили в фондах. 

Наверное, местные авроры учуяли магию, но не опознали в куске пористого железа давно утерянный артефакт и попросту упрятали подальше от любопытных глаз.

Туманное пророчество, данное Драко в дорогу, не соврало. И он мог бы посмеяться над собой и своей глупостью, если бы не был так зол. Он мог бы тысячу раз проклясть собственную судьбу, совершавшую очередной кульбит прямо сейчас. Если бы в этом был толк. Если бы он уже не был проклят — столько раз, что сбился со счета.

— Встретимся через час на кладбище, — отрывисто бросает Савитар. — Знаешь, где это, Дрейк?

Драко не успевает ничего ни возразить, ни ответить — автоматная очередь бьет прямо над их головами. А в следующую секунду он остается один на один с вынырнувшим из-за угла патрулем. Драко пытается одновременно отползти и схватить палочку.

— Не двигаться! — прицеливается солдат. — Лицом вниз! Руки на асфальт!

«Ступефай» всегда был хорош как фактор внезапности, а «Протего» если и защищает от пуль, то ненадолго. Патруль застывает с открытыми ртами, когда Драко исчезает прямо у них под носом.

***

На кладбище нет даже сторожа, а часовенка, ветхая от времени, заперта на засов. Драко высаживает дверь, а потом чинит ее, но не запирает снова. В часовне тихо и прохладно, и это кажется необыкновенно странным после изнуряющей жары и до сих пор отдающих в ушах выстрелов. Драко устраивается на скамье, закинув руки за голову.

Савитар не появляется ни через час, ни через два. Ждать — не самое любимое занятие Драко, как и полагаться на других. Но он знает: если с Савитаром ничего не случилось, тот появится. Без Драко ему не воспользоваться силой Камня. 

Вот так всегда у этих маглов: будь ты хоть трижды бог скорости, но есть предел и твоим возможностям. Впрочем, только у маглов ли? 

Жизнь вообще несправедлива, бог ты, магл, маг или Избранный, думает Драко, глядя на деревянное распятие. В часовенке, судя по слою пыли на скамьях, уже давным-давно никого не было, но тонкий запах ладана все еще щекочет ноздри. 

Драко дремлет, сжимая палочку в руке и прислушиваясь к шуму за стенами. Впервые за семь лет Поттер ему не снится.

Савитар появляется ближе к полуночи — грязный, оборванный. От него пахнет дымом, а при свете Люмоса Драко видит следы копоти на его лице. 

— Хорошо устроился, — Савитар насмешливо дергает обожженной щекой. — Но вставай. За нами погоня.

— О, — хмыкает Драко, — какая неожиданность.

— Кажется, это твои, — бросает Савитар. 

Разбираться, что значит «твои», недосуг. А через минуту Драко видит сам. Авроров около десятка — наверное, все местное подразделение. А может, не только местное — вряд ли в этой дыре держат большой штат.

— Гоменум Ревелио! Не двигаться! Палочки на землю! Руки за голову! Выходить по одному!

— Ты можешь сделать, как в прошлый раз? — спрашивает Драко. Голова слегка кружится и мысли путаются — он явно недооценил местных и теперь рад, что не попал под их внимание раньше. Впрочем, и сейчас их наверняка больше интересует украденный артефакт, чем потенциальные нарушители Статута. 

Савитар кивает.

Драко проваливается в темноту.

***

Он стоит на пустом ночном вокзале Кингс-Кросс. Драко уже был здесь — так давно и так недавно, что в память врезались мельчайшие детали. Поттер тогда опоздал: всего-то на несколько мгновений, но Драко успел обрадоваться и — огорчиться. Он озирается по сторонам. Все так же, как ему запомнилось. Впрочем, нет: сегодня Поттер не приходит. И вряд ли придет.

Где бы Поттер сейчас ни был — он слишком далеко и от живых, и от мертвых. Драко терзают сомнения. Вдруг все, что он затеял — впустую? Что если собрание пустых детских сказок не врет?

— Драко! — доносится до него, словно сквозь плотные наушники, которые они надевали в Хогвартсе, пересаживая мандрагор. — Да Драко же, черт тебя возьми!

Голос похож на Поттера — и не похож. Щеку обжигает пощечиной: раз, второй, третий.

— За что? — не успевает спросить Драко и открывает глаза.

— Очухался! — Савитар выглядит обрадованным. — Я уже думал, все, тебя зацепило. Твои эти как начали пулять, то красным, то зеленым — ну, чистый фейерверк. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, как меня на самом деле зовут? И что приходили именно за мной?

Савитар усмехается.

— Меньше нужно болтать во сне, Дрейк. Ты ведь спишь со мной из-за того, что я похож на этого… как его… Поттера? 

Савитар ухмыляется. Драко до зубной боли хочется съездить ему по роже, но все силы уходят на то, чтобы опять закрыть глаза. 

Пора посмотреть правде в лицо. Савитар прав.

— Эй, — трясет его за плечо Савитар. — Не вздумай отключаться. У нас через час самолет.

— Самолет? — повторяет Драко, словно проверяя звуки на вкус. 

Вот, значит, как просто: самолет, потом аппарация прямиком в лабораторию. Или сразу в палату? А потом… А что — потом?

А ведь и правда: он никогда не думал, что будет после того, как он найдет Камень. Или после того, как проведет обряд. 

Поттер будет на семь лет младше него. На целых семь лет — подумать только. Поттер будет жив! Или все-таки нет?

Савитар истолковывает его вопрос по-своему.

— Ты что, боишься летать?

— Нет, — отвечает Драко. — Я когда-то неплохо держался на метле.

— Это военный самолет, эвакуируют… — Савитар прерывает себя на полуслове и приподнимает брови в шутовском изумлении. — Стоп, что значит — на метле?! Как ведьмы летали, или что? Ну, вы даете...

— Не нарывайся. Мы играли в… Во что-то вроде вашего регби. Я и Поттер. Соперничали. Поттер был моим сокурсником.

— О, западал на него в школе, да?

— Все-таки ты нарываешься.

***

Стоит приземлиться, и их встречает целая толпа журналистов. Драко слепнет от вспышек, а потом старается не смотреть на собственную перекошенную физиономию на первых полосах магловских газет. Неподвижность фотографии вкупе с кричащими заголовками раздражает, хотя, казалось бы, он уже должен был привыкнуть.

Это не то, как он представлял себе возвращение — уж точно. 

Короткая слава проходит быстро: один день — и как не бывало. Драко выдыхает с облегчением. Он снимает себе самый роскошный номер, на какой хватает денег, а в магический Сентрал-Сити пока предпочитает не показываться. Хотя, наверное, здешним аврорам не до похищенного на другом континенте артефакта: в городе творятся странные дела, маглы стоят на ушах, и обстановка в общем неприятно напоминает лето, когда возродился Волдеморт.

Поттер снится Драко каждую ночь: живым, мертвым, живым мертвецом на больничной койке. 

Савитар исчезает, прихватив с собой камень, но Драко знает: он вернется, им обоим некуда деваться друг от друга. 

Конечно, Савитар возвращается, и поначалу кажется даже забавным пробуждать в маглах неведомую им силу. Наблюдать, как они используют ее: сначала робко, потом входя во вкус. Каждый раз получать подтверждение: магловская слабость — в вечной погоне за тем, чего у них нет. Впрочем, разве у магов не так же? Разве он сам не гонится за миражами уже который год?

Разве вернуть Поттера — не такая же безумная идея, как та, которой одержим Савитар? Разве Смерть не обращает в прах свои дары?

Он ведь и сам приносит дары — непрошеные, прекрасные издали и рассыпающиеся в руках. Когда он делает мутантом сына местного шефа полиции, паренек, вопреки ожиданиям, вовсе не хочет использовать силу для себя. 

Он хочет бороться со злом, надвигающимся на его город.

С Савитаром.

Савитар хохочет, когда Драко рассказывает ему об этом. Его смех в его нынешнем облике похож на грохот камней, сорвавшихся с горы.

***

Драко думает, что после Волдеморта до конца жизни заработал аллергию на пафосные речи и мрачные пророчества, но все же передает собравшимся то, что услышал:

— Савитар сказал: «Один из вас умрет, второй предаст, а третьему уготована судьба хуже смерти».

Барри Аллен — двойник Савитара, его первое, куда лучшее «я», мрачнеет на глазах. 

Лицо у него чистое, без следов ожога, который Савитар получил в совсем иной реальности, и это делает его еще сильнее похожим на Поттера, когда он улыбается или, как сейчас, хмурит брови. Точно так же, как Поттер, он одержим идеей спасти всех, кого может. И Драко поставил бы все оставшиеся у него галеоны на то, что сейчас Барри озабочен только тем, как спасти остальных. Даже ценой собственной жизни.

— Как думаешь, его можно остановить, если уничтожить Камень?

Чертовы Избранные — с ними всегда так. Никому не оставляют выбора.

Драко пожимает плечами:

— Не думаю, что это легко сделать, но можно попытаться.

Поттер бы одобрил его выбор. Наверняка.


End file.
